theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
September 29, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to TAWW chat You are no longer away. 6:27 Dragonian King hi will 6:30 Williamm258 hey did you watch the amv I posted today? 6:31 Dragonian King no i think i should warn you that i'm not the best when it comes to watching videos so lol 6:33 Williamm258 okay :D You are now away. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 has entered chat. 8:16 Williamm258 hey bro have a Google+? You are no longer away. 8:16 Dragonian King no well actually i have one linked to my other channel but i've never used it and never will so i might as well not have one :P 8:17 Williamm258 okay♪♫ bro want to know whats left of the zexal fandom? 8:18 Dragonian King ok 8:19 Williamm258 there a bunch of Yuma and Astral shippers 8:19 Dragonian King i immediately regret my decision 8:20 Williamm258 isn't that great 8:20 Dragonian King depends on your definition of "great" i suppose 8:22 Williamm258 Why does shipping get so messed up!? 8:22 Dragonian King because anything + the internet = who thought this was a good idea 8:23 Williamm258 it's so gross ;( I don't really ship anything weird and fandoms are all crazy 8:25 Dragonian King the thing that really annoys me about shipping for some reason is the stuff people use as "evidence" for their ship "this girl was about to get eaten by a shark but this guy saved her, that must mean he loves her right because there's no other reason he would do that!!" 8:25 Williamm258 lol the only reason I ship Tori and Alito is because he loved her in a episode so I just loved it so that's why I ship them 8:28 Dragonian King i would only ship characters if it made sense for them to be shipped 8:28 Williamm258 THEN you get those people that ship brother and sister shipping 8:28 Dragonian King hang on let me find the proper emote for this 8:28 Williamm258 it's just WHY 8:29 Dragonian King oh we don't have a sick smiley lily should fix that 8:30 Williamm258 what's wrong with those people it's like there sick in the mind then you have those people that ship people that never met like Greg and Jasper shipping 8:33 Dragonian King yeah that's one of the things that falls into "why would you even care" 8:34 Williamm258 I can see if you want them to meet but that's it 8:35 Dragonian King speaking of wanting characters to meet i was hoping bismuth and lapis would meet to see their reactions lol 8:37 Williamm258 there's probably 1000s of bismuth 8:37 Dragonian King well i'm assuming crystal bismuth was the one who poofed lapis 8:39 Williamm258 but wasn't it a home world gem that poofed her 8:40 Dragonian King i don't think so it was a homeworld gem that put her in the mirror but we all know how homeworld is with their positions and stuff and bismuths weren't created for fighting 8:40 Williamm258 we might never know I WANT JASPER TO COME BACK! ;( 8:43 Dragonian King if steven doesn't learn how to fully heal corrupted gems i'll be really disappointed because i feel like it would just be an important plot that they would pretend never existed 8:44 Williamm258 I have to catch up on SU and yeah Halloween is coming soon 8:48 Dragonian King it would be cool if they had a halloween-themed episode that was better than horror club 8:50 Williamm258 ‘Adventure Time’ Is Ending in 2018 regular show the amazing world of gumball Adventure Time all died is SU next 8:53 Dragonian King season 5 is the end of the current story so... probably it'll probably be over by the end of 2018 depending on the schedule 8:53 Williamm258 well I hope they don't drag it out oh I think after Yu-Gi-Oh ARC V that's going to be the last one 8:54 Dragonian King wow 8:55 Williamm258 WAIT my channel if all these shows get cancelled I have nothing to make amvs for Well I still have the miraculous ladybug and star vs the forces of evil oh miraculous ladybug is going to come out with a Christmas episode I can't wait for it! you should try it out bro it's pretty good 8:59 Dragonian King well you could still make amvs for shows that ended 8:59 Williamm258 yeah your right well I better go bye bro 9:01 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:September 2016